PROJECT SUMMARY: Tt his project will serve to develop & enhance the effectiveness & response time for phe Food Safety Network within the State of Alabama. This project will serve to alace relevant software & computer technology within our food safety laboratories, indcdorspoecraiftiec dnieagrnroesatli-ctiemqeuiGpImS efunnt ctotioincarleitaysaeltoensgtiwngit&h esluercgterocnaipcaclliytyt,randsmitted Anspection & reporting forms. At the end of this project, the Alabama Department of s griculture & Industries will have effectively equipped diagnostic laboratories stationed in the state with sample processing & maintenance integrative software, mtrategically emplaced diagnostic laboratory enhancements, and can provide a t easurable increase in effectiveness & efficiency within our diagnostic testing & wracking system. This will increase effectiveness of inspections, communicate better toitehnsfouorde psaufbeltiyc dhievailstihon&hseaafedtqyuiasrmtearisn, tanindeodu. r state emergency operations center Tc his project will be accomplished through delivery of software & computer eanphabniclietmiees,nitnstteorninaclr&eaesxeteprnoadluocrtgivanitiyz.aTtihoinsaplrtorajeinctinwgi,lalntidesdpireecciftilcyloanbtoraetxoisryting i nhancement efforts, & will be a step in providing increased productivity & targeted snspections & diagnostic checks by more than 50 percent from current levels, and &erve as the foundation for integration with overarching laboratory enhancements surge capacity components.